Kąpiel z bąbelkami
by Vincee
Summary: Aka-chin jest dziwny. / A to jest zdecydowanie przesłodzone, próchnica czeka. Postacie są nie kanoniczne, przyznaje bez bicia. Czasy gimnazjalne!


Aka-chin jest dziwny.

Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą w nim jest to, że nie lubi słodycz. Zawsze daje mu inne, ale on nigdy ich nie lubi, chociaż stara się to ukrywać. Nie wychodzi mu. Drugą dziwną rzeczą jest to, że nigdy nie brał kąpieli z bąbelkami. _Nigdy._

Właśnie dlatego siedzi teraz ze mną w dużej wannie, spowity pianą o zapachu wiśni, z trudnym do zrozumienia wyrazem twarzy.

- Jest... przyjemnie. - Aka-chin, opierając się o moją klatkę piersiową. Nie brzmi jakoś szczególnie entuzjastycznie, ale rzadko kiedy ekscytuje się czymś, jeśli nie jest związane z rywalizacją. Nie do końca rozumiem to wszystko z wygrywaniem i takie tam, ale to nie ważne póki jest słodki. Wydaje się teraz taki drobny... Opieram policzek o czubek jego głowy.

- Aka-chin jest dziwny. - nie unoszę głowy więc z moich ust wydobywa się tylko bełkot. Aka-chin i tak rozumie.

- To wcale nie takie dziwne. W naszej kulturze kąpiel z bąbelkami nie jest zbyt popularna.

- Bo te wanny są zbyt małe.

- To po prostu ty jesteś za duży, Atsushi. - Nie lubię gdy komentuje się mój wzrost. Nie cierpię gdy robi to Haizaki albo kapitan. Ale gdy mówi to Aka-chin jest w porządku. Co nie zmienia faktu że też mam ochotę powiedzieć coś jego wzroście.

- No cóż, Aka-chin jest słodki. - mówię, chwytając go w pasie zanim postanowi mi jeszcze uciec.

-Mm... - Aka-chin odpowiada ciętą ripostą.

Muskam ustami czubek jego głowy. - W porządku. Aka-chin jest słodki tylko dla mnie. - Akashi zaczerpuje powietrza jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym wypuszcza je, rozluźniając mięśnie i układając wygodniej. - Zdrzemną się na trochę. - mówi cicho.

- Tutaj? A co jeśli utoniesz?

- Nie utonę. A jeśli jednak, będę nawiedzał Cię w nocy jako zjawa do końca twych dni. - głos Akashi'ego jest słodki i ciepły jak kubek gorącej czekolady.

- W takim razie nie pozwolę by Aka-chin utonął. - ...chociaż może jednak, jeśli będzie tak dalej zachwalał...

- Dobry chłopiec... - Aka-chin uśmiech się i zamyka oczy. Po chwili jego oddech staje się równiejszy i spokojniejszy. Trzymam go w ramionach długo, tak długo dopóki nie robią mi się zmarszczki na palcach i budzę go, bo jestem głodny.

Jest już późno więc Aka-chin zostaje u mnie na noc.

Daje mu jakąś starą, za krótką dla mnie koszulę. Wygląda w niej jak w sukience.

- Na co tak patrzysz, Atsushi? - pyta, niezdarnie próbując podwinąć o wiele za długi rękaw. Podchodzę do niego i pomagam.

- Nee...Aka-chin wygląda jak księżniczka. - mruga szybko i patrzy na swoje stopy. Jego policzki są tak czerwone jak jego włosy.

- Nie mówi takich głupot, Atsushi. - Słodkie. Bardzo słodkie. Chwytam go pod kolanami jedną ręką, drugą podpierając jego plecy. Unoszę go nad ziemie, a on odruchowo chwyta mnie za szyje. - Atsushi...co ty robisz? Postaw mnie, potrafię chodzić sam. - uśmiecham się delikatnie, kręcąc głową.

- Aka-chin jest księżniczką. Księżniczka nie powinna się przemęczać. - kładę go na łóżku i sam kładę się obok, obejmując go w pasie. Prycha jak kot.

- A ty czym jesteś? Rycerzem czy Smokiem? - pyta, jednak po chwili się relaksuje. - Mogę być i tym i tym, Aka-chin.

Aka-chin nie może zasnąć.

W sumie to się nie dziwię, przespał już trochę w wannie. Ale kiedy Aka-chin się tak kręci to ja też nie mogę zasnąć.

- Aka-chin...późno już...idź spać... - mruczę, umiejscawiając nos przy jego obojczyku, wdychając jego zapach. Wiśnie...mniam.

- Wybacz Atsushi, nie mogę. Nie jestem śpiący. Jeśli Ci to przeszkadza mogę spać na kanapie w salonie. - mówi, ale dobrze wiem że gdybym kazał mu to zrobić przez najbliższy rok szkolny cierpiałbym ogromne katusze. Nieco rozluźniam uściska. Akashi odwraca się w moją stronę i opiera czoło o moją klatkę piersiową.

- Aka-chin jest dziewicą? - przez chwilę wydaje mi się że Aka-chin umarł. Nie oddycha i nie porusza się, w końcu jednak mamrocze cicho.

- Prawiczkiem, Atsushi. Tak samo jak ty. Byłoby to dziwne gdybym nie był. Jesteśmy w końcu w gimnazjum.

- Hmm? Miałem na myśli taka dziewicę z bajek...

- ...śpij już, Atsushi.

Aka-chin ma koszmar.

Wyrywa się i oddycha głośno. Potem się budzi i siada na łóżku z jękiem. Siadam obok niego i przyglądam w ciszy. Jest spocony i przestraszony. - Wybacz Atsushi. Znowu Cię obudziłem. - mówi, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Kładę dłoń na jego głowie i łagodnie przeczesuję włosy.

- Aka-chin... czy jest ktoś kogo powinienem zmiażdżyć? - pytam poważnie. Nikomu nie wolno krzywdzić Aka-chin'a. Nikomu. Akashi patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem po czym uśmiecha szeroko i kręci przecząco głową.

- Nie Atsushi, nie ma nikogo takiego. To był po prostu zwykły koszmar który miewa każdy. Ale dziękuję. - Aka-chin jest już spokojny i wygląda na całkiem szczęśliwego. Aka-chin jest dziwny.

- Śpijmy już wreszcie. Jest naprawdę późno.

-...Aka-chin?

-...hmm?

- Co Ci się śniło?

- ...nie jestem w stanie dokładnie sobie teraz przypomnieć, ale...wszystko zdawało się być szare. Nikogo przy mnie nie było a świat zdawał się łamać na kawałki. Byłem sam i nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić. Samotność to smutne uczucie.

- Głupie. Nie zostawię Aka-china samego.


End file.
